kung_fu_humansfandomcom-20200213-history
Not Just A Cat Chapter Six
NOT JUST A CAT CHAPTER SIX I wrung out my hair as I walked back into the palace, soaking wet after falling into the pool. Don't blame me. It was my imagination's fault. But… okay, do blame me. I ran into Trinity halfway down the hall. She wore a pink robe and sandals, with a bottle of conditioner and soap in her hands. I assumed that she was going to go take a bath. Trinity looked up and took a good look at my soaking wet body. "Fell into a pool again?" she asked. I nodded. "How did you know?" I asked. "Trust me, I know the girl who's been my best friend for nine years," Trinity said. "How come I can't read you that well?" I asked. "Because I can read minds better than you can, Kelsi," Trinity joked. "Very funny," I said. I walked past her, walking to my room to get changed into my pajamas. Night was slowly falling over the valley. I looked behind me. Trinity was still in the same spot I left her in, notmoving. "And why aren't you going to the pool to take a bath?" I asked her. Trinity looked up at me. "Kahn," she said. "What about Kahn?" I asked. "He's been in my room all day," Trinity said. "He was still in there when I got my stuff for my bath. He's just been sitting on my bed, his face in my pillow, saying nothing. I don't think I even saw him breathing." My eyes widened. "He'll get over it," I told Trinity, trying to convince myself that Kahn was fine. "As soon as he comes around, we can get him to help us track down Seraphiniaph and get these cats out of the valley for good." She nodded. "I'm just… worried." She rubbed her eyes with her hand. "What… what if he doesn't come around? What if he stays like that? I can't watch my cat mope around. Neither can Nicole. I haven't told her that Kahn's acting like this. She'll take it even harder than me when she hears about it." I walked to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "I really think that he'll come around soon. Just wait, Trinity. He'll get over it." She looked up at me. "I doubt it," Trinity told me. "What would you do if you found out that your wife and parents were dead and your daughter was hunting you down?" I paused. She was absolutely right. I would mope around the house and do nothing as well. "You're right," I said. "He just needs time and to be alone. I would need that, as well." Trinity nodded and left so that she could go take a bath. I continued walking to my room, thinking about Kahn. Was he ever going to come around? ---- I reached my room, opening the door. I got into my pajamas (a white nightgown) and went to say goodnight to Trinity and Nicole. I found Nicole writing something in her journal with her purple gel pen. "Nicole," I said. She looked up from writing. "I came to say goodnight." "Goodnight, then," Nicole said, giving me a smile, her teeth with those purple colored braces on them. "By the way, how's Kahn doing?" I looked at her for a minute. "You wouldn't want to know," I finally told her. "I'll translate that as 'not good'," Nicole said, looking saddened. I nodded. "He'll come around sometime," I said. "Don't stop believing." "Hold onto that feeling!" Nicole sang. I laughed along with her. "Okay, okay," I laughed. "I think that we should get to bed." She nodded. "Good night, Kelsi," she said. "Good night, Nicole," I said before closing the door and walking into Trinity's room. ---- I found her in her bedroom, trying to get Kahn to look at her. "Kahn, really, you can't stay like that forever!" Kahn looked lifeless, his head in the pillow, barely moving his chest. "Are you sure that he's okay?" I asked. "He's fine," Trinity said. "He's just ignoring the world. Seriously Kahn, get the heck out of bed!" She grabbed him and pulled. His paw moved to the pillow and he grasped it. At least now we know that he's alive. Or was he? "Trinity, you guys got Kahn de-clawed, right?" I asked. Trinity looked at me. "Duh," she said. "When did he grow his claws back?" I asked, shaking from fear a bit. "Never," Trinity replied, looking at me with a weird look on her face. "What makes you say that?" I pointed to Kahn's paw. Sure enough, his claws were on his paw. "What the heck?" Trinity asked. She grabbed Kahn's hand and admired his claws. I took "Kahn" and pulled. He came right off of the bed. I gasped in fright and screamed. Everyone came running in at the sound of my scream, standing around us. "Girls, is everything okay?" Viper asked. My breathing got heavier. "Kahn's gone!" I exclaimed. "This is a… a stuffed animal!" I dropped the stuffed animal on the floor. Its button eyes and felt nose and mouth stared up at me. Seraphiniaph really thinks that we're that stupid? "Where do you think Kahn is?" Nicole asked. "Sera," I heard someone mutter. Shifu had come to join the pack. "Of course!" Trinity said. "Sera probably got him." "We need to go rescue him right now!" Nicole exclaimed. We all looked at her weirdly. "It would help if we knew where she was," I pointed out. "Then let's find him!" Nicole declared. "Guys, he's my kitty cat, we can't just let him be kidnapped!" "Or cat-napped," someone said. We all turned to Po, who had spoken. Most of us rolled our eyes. "Not the right time for cheesy jokes, Po," I said. "Well, we should start by figuring out where Kahn is," Trinity said, trying to calm herself down. "Right," I replied. "How do we do that?" Trinity looked at the wall that her bed was pushed up against. She began walking towards it, staring at something. "What is it, sis?" Nicole asked. Trinity turned around. "Look at this," she said. "A carving in the wall." We all ran up to her and tried reading the carved words in the wall: Dragon Warrior and Dragon Sisters: If you want Kahn back, meet me at the southern side of the beaches. Be there. -Seraphiniaph, daughter of Shangari and Kahn We looked at each other. "Dang it," I said softly. "We were right about Sera getting him." "Okay, we have to go!" Nicole said, tugging on my arm. "Wait… Shifu, where's the southern side of the beaches?" Shifu shook his head. "Humans, panda, you four will go and face Seraphiniaph yourselves," he ordered. "Why not the furious five?" Trinity asked. "Too many warriors will cause the villagers to panic, thinking that something big is happening," Shifu explained. "But isn't something big happening?" Po asked. "Not the point," I said. "If you need backup from the furious five, blow this horn," Shifu said. He dug into his pockets and pulled out a small, silver horn, small enough to put in my pockets. Shifu handed the horn to me. I took it and bowed to him. "Also, you must bring the sword of heroes. It will be useful when you are fighting the cats, for they too have swords. I nodded to Shifu. "I promise you, we will come back alive, Master Shifu," I swore. He nodded. The mission had officially begun. ---- We went into our rooms, got changed into outfits that would be good for training and/or fighting, and we were off. We followed Po through the valley and down to an area that looked like a beach. The walk had only taken about a half-hour, and we weren't feeling tired at all. We felt ready to fight. I looked around. The place was completely deserted. "Sera?" I called. "Sera! We're here! And ready to fight you!" No answer at all. Only dead silence, a symphony of nothing. "She tricked us!" Trinity exclaimed. "She told us that she would be here, but she went somewhere else!" "That meanie!" Nicole yelled, kicking at the sand in fury. I sighed. "Let's go back to the palace," Po said. We nodded and followed him. Until I spotted something in the sand. "Wait," I said. Everyone stopped and looked at me. "Maybe she is here," I suggested. "Maybe… maybe she's hidden, and wants us to think that she's somewhere else so that we'll leave." "What makes you think that?" Trinity asked. I leaned down and pointed to it- a paw print in the sand. "That," I replied. "Sera is probably not smart enough to think that cats make paw prints in the sand." "Is there a trail?" Nicole asked. "We can follow that to see where she is." I nodded, looking at the long trail of paw prints in the sand. We followed them, wondering where they led to. They twisted and turned, sometimes circled. Once, they led us five minutes north, and then turned and went south, all the way back again. I was starting to think that Sera made the prints on purpose, to confuse us. Finally, they came to the ocean. Then they stopped. The prints had been washed away by the water. I gasped. "Did she drown him?" Nicole asked. "I mean, cats hate water, right?" "Maybe these are Kahn's tracks," Trinity suggested, her voice shaking with fear, like she actually knew that Kahn had been drowned by Sera. "Sera would be smart enough to make tracks from Kahn to make us think that the job is already done and she drowned herself. I mean, she wanted us to think that she wasn't here, and she wanted to confuse us with the tracks." "That could be a possibility," I said. Nicole screamed. "Kahn!" she yelled. "He may be in the water! Someone help him!" We then heard a laugh. It didn't sound exactly like a fun laugh. It sounded a little more… evil. We spun around to see someone standing in the moonlight, three people behind her. The person stepped forward. We gasped. "Seraphiniaph?" I asked. She smiled and nodded. "In the flesh," she said. She looked exactly like the girl who tried to get Kahn the other night. In fact, I think that she was the same exact girl. "Where's my cat!?" Nicole exclaimed. Seraphiniaph shook her head. "He's being held captive by my other henchmen," she said, putting her hands on her hips. "He's in… good hands." She laughed again. "So, how about a battle?" "Exactly what I wanted," I said. "Now how about the stakes?" she asked. We looked at her. "Stakes?" I asked. "Oh, just to make the battle more…" she paused. "Interesting." Her voice sounded like blood spilling from the body of one of her victims. The normal voice of a female villain, nothing special. "Alright then," Po said, putting on a face that said, 'Yeah, let's do this!' "How about… Kahn?" Sera suggested. "I win, I keep him. You win, you keep him. Sound fair?" I turned around and looked at my friends. They nodded. "Yes, we gladly accept," I said. "Alrighty then," Sera said. She held out her sword, a long one, with a shining blade, and a dazzling, beautiful silver handle. "Let the battle begin."